ESPNews
ESPNews (word origin: grammatical blend of ESPN & news, spoken as "ESPN news" & trademarked as "ESPNews"), launched on November 1, 1996, is a 24-hour-a-day sports news TV channel that is O&O by the sports network ESPN. It airs news, highlights, press conferences & commentary by analysts all in relation to sports Description & history ESPNews is typically offered on the digital tier on United States cable systems & in some areas it's considered a premium channel. Satellite carriers offer it on their standard package. Some regional sports networks not connected to FOX Sports Net, also air ESPNews overnights or in the mornings to provide a pseudo-national sports report to their viewers & fill time that would otherwise be taken up by paid programming or other low-rated shows. If a national ESPN broadcast is blacked-out in a particular market, the ESPN broadcast will usually be replaced by ESPNews. The network was formerly simulcast on ESPN during coverage of major breaking sports news before the expansion of SportsCenter in daytime on ESPN in 2008 & a highlights rundown with the network's overnight anchor is 1 of the segments on ABC's early morning newscast, America This Morning. ESPNews's "bottom line" - a small rectangular area at the bottom 1/5th of the screen flashing scores - is more in-depth than the one airing on ESPN's other networks. It contains not only scores but also statistics & brief news alerts about the day's happenings in sports. It also remains on screen during commercial breaks. This particular BottomLine was re-designed as the network was re-launched on 2008-03-30. The BottomLine remains through most commercials. On 2006-11-01, ESPNews' 10-year anniversary included a montage of highlights covered the past 10 years in sports & aired SportsCenter @ 11 PM-midnight ET the same day. The network airs SportsCenter on nights, ESPN & ESPN2 are scheduled to overrun their respective programming, such as college football or MLB. XM Satellite Radio & Sirius Satellite Radio both have a channel which simulcasts the audio of ESPNews, with the network's TV advertisements replaced with radio ads from each service. On 2008-02-04, XM re-branded it's channel to "ESPN Xtra" & added radio programs from local ESPN Radio affiliates as well as the audio simulcast of ESPNews. ESPNews simulcasted ESPN Radio's Mike & Mike in the Morning from 2004-05; the show moved to ESPN2 in 2006, but it still airs on ESPNews occasionally when live sports events (such as tennis' French Open or Wimbledon) air on ESPN2. Due to the 2009 U.S. Open airing on ESPN2, SportsNation was shown on ESPNews from August 31 to September 11. Shows Current Original *''College Football Overdrive'' (airs on Saturdays, 2006-present) *''ESPN Radio Primetime'' (2007-present) *''ESPNews Pregame'' (2006-2009) # *''ESPNews Gametime'' (2006-2009) # *''ESPNews Postgame'' (2006-2009) # *''Football Friday'' (2004-2009) # *''NFL Monday Quarterback'' (airs on Mondays, 2001-present) *''The Blitz'' (airs on Sundays, 2005-present) *''The Highlight Zone'' (2008-2009) # *''The Hot List'' (2003-2009) # *''The Pulse'' (2004-2009) # *''Tuesday College Football Overdrive'' (airs on Tuesdays, 2006-present) A number sign indicates the program was discontinued on January 2nd 2009, but all of it's reports can be seen on daily half-hour segments. Re-broadcast *''Outside the Lines Sunday'' (tape-delayed 2½ hours from ESPN's 9:30 AM ET airing) *''SportsCenter'' (seen on nights when ESPN & ESPN2 have overrun programming) *''The Sports Reporters'' (tape-delayed 2½ hours from ESPN's 10 AM ET airing) Former *''4 Qtrs'' (2003-2006; replaced by ESPNews Pregame) *''Around the Horn'' (both Around the Horn & Pardon the Interruption were replaced by the first hour of the expanded ESPNews Pregame on 2008-07-21), re-airs continue on ESPN2. *''Coaches' Corner'' (aired on Tuesday from 2001-2005) *''ESPNews Night Cap'' (2005-2006; used for latenight airings when sponsored by a major brewery; replaced by ESPNews Postgame) *''Mike & Mike in the Morning'' (2004-2006 - simulcast of ESPN Radio show; moved to ESPN2 in 2006, still shown when ESPN2 has overrun programming) *''Pardon the Interruption'' (both Around the Horn & Pardon the Interruption were replaced by the first hour of the expanded ESPNews Pregame on 2008-07-21), re-airs continue on ESPN2. ESPN Radio Segment Starting in 2007, ESPNews started to broadcast a half-hour segment of ESPN Radio every Sunday morning. The broadcast includes 3 commentators (a retired coach, a retired player & an analyst) to break down the events of the featured sport, while the TV screen shows a list on the upper-left (the list is standings, statistical leaders, etc. of the featured sport), the upper-right of the screen shows highlights of the featured sport (usually of the player or team of discussion) & the bottom of the screen, above the ESPNews BottomLine, is a fan board. ESPNews HD ESPNews HD is a 720p enhanced HD simulcast of ESPNews that launched on March 30, 2008. A new control room built in ESPN's Digital Center functions as the nerve center for the new network. The layout & graphics are reworked specifically for viewing on a HDTV, offering additional content not available on the SD ESPNews feed. There are reworked HD sideline graphics, a descendant of the "Rundown" used in overnight versions of SportsCenter on ESPN, which wraps around the top left & bottom of the HD screen. The HD Sideline offers the display of textual information, headshots, news & scores, while still delivering video highlights in the HD format. ESPNews is broadcast with a new set. The ESPNews theme song was remixed. Here are the colors for the new bottom bar on ESPNews & ESPNews HD: * Orange & black background for normal headlines. * Red & black background for breaking news headlines. (depicted by Breaking News title) * Blue & black background following white & blue flash for scoring updates. (depicted by Score Update title) A new show called The Highlight Zone also debuted that night. The program is similar in format & pace to FSN's Final Score. NFL Network HD began using this format in October 2008. FOX Business Network HD also uses enhanced HD, with CNBC HD+ using a form where SD 4:3 video is used in conjunction with their expanded graphics. Broadcast International ESPNews is now planning to launch in Asia in late 2009. Although it's now currently a channel test broadcast up to this date. It also share the same feed in US feed but the datascreen format & commercial is different in Asia. It contains sports news from Asia on the datascreen courtesy of espnstar.com website itself, including advertisement from ESPN Asia, STAR Sports & other STAR TV channels both Chinese & Hindi channel programs only. See also *''SportsCenter'' External links *Official Site *ESPNews on Sirius *ESPN.tv show page